Broken Angel
by Matt-ForeverGamer
Summary: Mello has been through a lot in his life, and it'll take a pretty special place for him to call it home, but does such a place even exist? Oneshot, AU


Mello would never forget it, that day, the one that had changed his life…

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year!" The carolers sung and Mihael felt like hitting them with each beautiful word that fell from their mouths. It sure as hell wasn't. The snow may be falling, leaving the pure white image behind, but there was nothing wonderful about this moment in his life. _

_He walked by, blonde hair falling in his face as the crisp wind blew in his direction and he scowled spitting away the hair that had fallen in his mouth. This sure does suck… He glanced back as he felt a hand on his shoulder, about ready to either jump at whoever dared touch him, or run. He had been through too much touchy-feely in the past year to ever want anyone to touch him again. He glared at the man who ignored it, putting a cheery face on, at least it seemed honest…_

"_Are you lost boy? Where are your parents?" Mihael almost scoffed at him, his parents? Who the fuck knew._

"_No, I'm perfectly fine." His voice heavy with hate, why did people always have to treat him like such a kid! He could take care of himself! He jerked away from the guy's grip watching as he frowned worriedly at him._

"_Alright then, just make sure to make your way home soon, it's getting dark." There was that annoying smile again… Mihael sighed annoyed. Yeah, whatever, he'd make it "home". Once he found where in the world home was, did such a thing even exist? He wouldn't know…_

"_Merry Christmas!" The guy yelled after him while he walked away. Mihael bent his head, and kept walking trying to ignore the frostbite beginning in his fingertips, he'd get through this, he couldn't afford not to. _

_He walked a bit further putting his frozen hands in his pockets attempting to keep warm until he could find a temporary shelter. In his fight to push the cold away Mihael hadn't even noticed the place he was walking past, or the old man that looked down on him with a look that spoke wonders. _

_As Mihael looked up at him, he felt almost as if the man were looking through him, it was a scary thought that he attempted to push away. He shook his head a bit and tried to keep walking, stopped dead in his tracks by the old man's voice, his body tensing at his words._

"_Young man, you look as if you could use a little God in your life." The old man smiled knowingly, crouching down to reach the 11 year olds level, the long black and white robe falling around him. Mihael laughed bitterly._

"_There is no God." He had given up on silly things like that, he couldn't live his life believing someone would save him. He had gone through too much to learn that if he was going to get by, he had to save himself._

"_Oh, but how can you be so sure." The priest's smile was genuine, and almost amused. Mihael just looked at him, his blue eyes turning to ice, hands clenching at his sides._

"_Because! If there were a God who really loves everyone then…then I…" Mihael didn't know what to say anymore, and for some strange reason the priest's aura of trustworthiness seemed to envelop over him, and he was lost. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and yell about every damned thing that life and this so called "God" had ever done wrong to him. He couldn't remember a day in his life that had been pleasant. It was odd though, for him to look back up after having dropped his head shaking with the anger that hid the tears. The old man seemed to actually give a shit… _

"_Come here boy, let's get you warmed up." The priest smiled standing and holding his hand out to the younger before leading him inside. _

_Mihael was cautious, what if this was a trick? What if the priest really only wanted him as some sort of alter boy and do….whatever it was they did with them… Mihael shook his head, not everyone was that sick right? He wasn't so sure anymore….but this man had seemed kind enough, and for Mihael, that was a first. _

_He stepped inside, looking at the large man hanging from a cross at the front of the church, the priest only turning back and smiling at him when he noticed he'd fallen behind. Mihael was just so amazed…this place was beautiful...it almost seemed odd to him, and yet something about it…he felt like he was home. _

_Did home really exist? Mihael smiled at the man on the cross. Yes, home had to exist…because this was it. _


End file.
